Snow Day
by veronicca05
Summary: Cameron is all set to stand her ground while House is looking to test the waters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House**

**This story was written for Venusdream as part of the House/Cameron fic-a-thon over at livejournal. Three things she wanted in her story was: 1) H/C nooky 2) Wilson giving advice3) Snow. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah it has the 'M' rating because the last chapter (part 3) has the 'nooky' ;)**

**Part 1**

Although the masses often complained about it one of the main reasons Dr. Allison Cameron moved to New Jersey was the snow. She loved how in a matter of minutes the grime of the city could be wiped clean by a fresh blanket of fluffy white stuff. She loved the crisp smell of the air and the feel of the gentle flakes as they melted on her skin.

The last few months at the hospital had been difficult to say the least.

I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. It's okay. I'm happy for you.

On a daily basis the words reverberated in her brain. She had said her piece. That was her way of throwing in the towel. She had thought he couldn't love. When Stacy entered the picture she understood she was very wrong. She saved her dignity and bowed down, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

Her morning walks to the hospital had become the best part of her day. Although a foot of snow had already fallen she was easily able to walk in the tracks others had left behind. Children were already trickling out of their houses preparing for a day filled with sleigh riding and snowball fights. Deep down she so desperately wished to take a 'snow day' of her own and join them.

Crowds of children were already beginning to assemble as she walked up the path to the hospital. Hosting the largest hill in Princeton made it a popular attraction for thrill seeking adolescents.

Since she was painstakingly early for work, as usual, she dusted off a nearby bench and sat down. Watching the children play brought back some of the happiness that had been absent from her life for the past few months. She laughed freely as she watched the kids enjoying the day off that Mother Nature had provided.

She was so busy watching over others she was unable to recognize she was being observed herself.

0000000000

"See anything interesting out there?" Wilson asked, casually waltzing over to where House was peering out the window.

"Just watching ten future patients hurling their bodies down that damn hill," House answered, adjusting his gaze once Wilson was beside him.

"Funny how the hill is over there," Wilson pointed to the left, "while your eyes seemed to be focused on something over here," moving his arm to the right.

House was only able to shake his head and give his best _what are you talking about_ expression.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron is out there. I must say I'm shocked." Wilson continued in his most sarcastic drawl.

House cocked his head and smirked. "I'm a doctor. It's my job to observe."

"Are you taking notes as well then?"

"No," House admitted, "but I very well should be. They'd make a nice addition to her psych file. Will you just look at her?"

When Wilson peered out the window his eyes quickly focused on Cameron perched on the snow-covered bench. He watched intently as she laughed at the children and then let out a small chuckle of his own as she grabbed handfuls of snow and threw them up in the air.

"So she likes snow. So what? Should we have Stacy sue her?" Wilson chuckled.

"Likes snow? She's like a kid in a goddamned candy store. What on earth can she be _that_ happy about?"

"Just cause you're a bitter shell of a human being doesn't mean everyone else is," Wilson answered. "She's a drop dead gorgeous doctor in her thirties. What doesn't she have to be happy about?"

"Sounds like your cup of tea. I'm surprised you're not running out there to join her," House quipped.

"Hey, if you weren't standing next to me with a heavy wooden cane I probably would. That and the fact that she's, for some ungodly reason, infatuated with you."

"Was infatuated." House corrected. "She finally cashed in her Girl Scout cookies and went home. Seems I've proved to be too wild a lion to tame," House continued, puffing up his chest like the true king of the jungle.

"Can you blame her? I don't know how your own mother can stand you, let alone a beautiful woman. Maybe if you weren't a complete ass she wouldn't have thrown in the towel."

"You're right. I guess I should have brought her loads of roses and spouted sonnets on our date." House smirked.

"At least that would have been a hell of a lot better than rambling on about her need to 'fix' people. You made her sound like some sort of personal tool kit."

"Yeah, well, casual conversation makes me itchy. Me saying something stupid was inevitable, don't ya think?"

Looking over at the bench again he noticed Cameron had vacated the area and was sure to be entering the office at any minute.

"Look busy," House quipped. "I'd hate to lose our peeping tom license so early in the game." He was able to pass a quick wink in Wilson's direction before Cameron came barreling through the door, leaving a trail of snow behind her.

"All out of breadcrumbs?" House quipped.

Looking momentarily confused Cameron finally acknowledged the snow she had left behind and understood the joke.

"Actually I was hoping to leave you a trail to the clinic. Dr. Cuddy said you were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Cameron sweetly smiled

"Well then I guess that's my cue" House answered, grabbing his cane and heading toward the door.

"I guess I'll head over too," Wilson sighed. "I should probably get some clinic hours in as well."

"Well then you're on your own Wilson because the OBGYN lounge is calling my name. I have a date with _Saved by the Bell _that I'm not willing to miss."

House limped over to the door and paused once he reached the frame.

"I'll be in the lounge Cameron but page me when one of your little friends comes in with a broken collar bone." That being said he smirked and headed down the hall.

0000000000

The rest of the day went horribly slow. House wasn't admitting any new patients and another foot of snow had left the clinic virtually empty. While House sat in the lounge watching sitcom after sitcom the ducklings spent their time reading journals and looking for a new case. Anything would be better than sitting in the office doing nothing.

When five o'clock finally rolled around all three were itching to get home. Chase and Foreman both offered Cameron a ride but she maintained that she would probably be better off walking seeing as how she lived right around the corner.

House vacated the office shortly after everyone else. He couldn't help but notice the familiar rear swinging in front of him as he walked down the snowy path toward the parking garage. While observing her movements he could easily tell that her head was once again in the clouds. She was looking at the sky with such a broad smile that he couldn't help but crack one of his own. He had to laugh when she opened her mouth and tried to catch the flakes falling before her. Beside being a doctor, he thought commonsense would naturally tell her that the flakes would surly melt before any hope of them landing on her warm tongue.

Watching her with such fascination he did what any other grown man would do. He threw a snowball at her. Missing his prime target, the large ball of snow struck Cameron roughly in the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt," Cameron complained, turning around to face him while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry," House smirked. "I was aiming for your ass. Much more padding there."

"Gee thanks," Cameron sighed, nonchalantly checking out her ass.

"That wasn't meant to be an insult. You do have a really fine ass, but don't let Cuddy know I said that. She has a wild jealous side."

She had meant to give him a gentle shove, and was actually pretty sure that she had. Unfortunately the snow-covered ground became too big an obstacle for House to overcome and he soon found himself in a heap of it on the ground.

For a moment Cameron was completely shell-shocked at what she had done. She had just pushed her crippled boss down into a pile of snow.

"Dr. House, are you alright?" She spat out.

"I don't know how this stuff makes you so god damned giddy," House stammered. "I feel like I wet my pants."

Cameron couldn't help but smirk. Finally she reached down to grab his hand. "Here, let me help you before you end up needing two canes."

Before she really knew what was happening House jerked his hand and had her sprawled out in the snow beside him. A second later she was laughing uncontrollably.

"What? Is this snow laced with PCP or something?" House asked.

"No," she breathed. "I guess I just sorta feel like a child."

He could tell she wanted to continue but stopped when he gave one of his famous sarcastic smirks.

"Do tell Dr. Cameron, unless it's some sick story about you rolling around in the snow with a crippled uncle."

"Nothing like that!" she laughed, giving him another gentle shove. "This morning I was watching the kids play in the snow and I wished it was acceptable for adults to do it too. I just wanted to join in. And now here we are, rolling in the snow, and I couldn't be happier."

At House's confused expression she suddenly became embarrassed. "Never mind," she sighed. When she tried to bring herself to her feet she realized he was still gripping her arm rather firmly. Firmly enough to let her know she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Cameron squirmed under the microscope of his gaze. The fact that she was squirming amused him a great deal.

"Come on Dr. House, I have to go home."

"I thought you just said this was the happiest you've ever been? You're a real killjoy, you know that?" He replied, staring deep into her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what question you're asking," House replied. "I'm sitting in the snow because you pushed me here, I'm holding on to your arm because it feels nice, and I'm staring at you because you look a hell of a lot better covered in snow than those children over there."

"You know exactly what I mean," she snapped, thrusting her arm out of his grasp and pulling herself to her feet. "I'm done playing these silly little cat and mouse games. I won't play anymore, House." That being said, she grabbed any scrap of dignity she had left and stormed down the path.


	2. Part 2

Dr. House remained sitting in the snow for several minutes. On one hand he was contemplating what had just happened while on the other hand he was trying to figure out just how he was going to get up from his current position.

"I know you're lazy House but the parking garage is only a few more feet to your left," Wilson laughed. "What exactly are you doing sitting here? You do know that's not your car, right?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," House smirked.

"Yeah I would. I was watching you from the window. Who taught you those moves, one of the fifth graders?"

"Didn't go as smoothly as intended," House quipped. "Can you believe that pegging a woman with a snowball and then dragging her to the ground is no longer an appropriate form of wooing."

"I know," Wilson smiled. "I guess what worked in the fifth grade, when you dated last, for some reason doesn't work today. Shocking isn't it?"

"Funny. I knew the ladies found you somewhat charming for some reason or another. Are you planning on helping me up or did you just stop to comment on the show?"

"I intended on helping you up but just now I am picturing how funny it would be if Cuddy happened upon you on her way home."

While House smirked Wilson reached down and helped him to his feet. When they were both finally standing upright they heard a slight jingling and saw something tiny disappear into the snow. Wilson bent down and quickly retrieved the fallen item.

"These yours, House?" Wilson asked, dangling the keys from his fingertips.

"Although I am rather fond of butterflies, Jimmy, I try not to carry them openly in public." House snarked. "The other 'Nemo' key ring leads me to believe these were left behind by Cameron."

"Good. Now you have the perfect excuse to stop by and apologize." Wilson stated.

"Yeah right. She just told me, in pretty direct words, that she wasn't playing any more reindeer games. She's probably off making doe eyes a Donnar and Blitzen as we speak." House quipped.

"Fine, then she can sleep on the street tonight because I'm not dropping them off either," Wilson griped, climbing into his car and slamming the door.

House stood in the vacant parking garage and watched his friend…well, ex-friend, drive away. Although he was rather grumpy about it he knew what he had to do. He just wasn't looking forward to having his ass handed to him on a platter for the second time today.

0000000000

He spotted her as soon as he entered the lot. She was crouched on her knees using what looked like a hairpin to try and jimmy open the lock. When her eyes made contact with his own he seriously thought about just driving away and leaving her there. His knowledge of her rough neighborhood was the only thing that had him climbing out of the car.

"I've had enough banter for today, House, go away!" Cameron yelled from the porch.

He didn't offer a rebuttal until he was standing right beside her. He strongly disliked yelling and truth be told he liked being close to her.

"Okay, then do you want me to just bring your keys into work tomorrow?" He asked, dangling the 'Nemo' chain from his fingertips. "I'm sure Foreman could have this door open in about ten seconds flat."

"Did you lift those from me?" She asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. In three feet of snow there was nothing else I would rather do than drive out of my way to give you back your keys."

"I guess I must have dropped them. Thanks for bringing them by." The gratitude was sent out with a half smile.

"Sure," House responded, turning around to leave. "I'm sure 'Nemo' would have saved me if anything bad was going to happen."

"Dr. House?" She waited a beat for him to turn around and give her his full attention. "Really, thank you. I'm sorry for snapping. Can I offer a cup of coffee to show my gratitude?"

She could tell he was stalling. What she couldn't tell was whether or not he was thinking of an excuse to leave or an excuse to stay.

And then finally, "Coffee would be good. That and your first born should suffice."

000000000

Since this was his first time actually entering her apartment, House took the first few moments to look around. Unlike most people he did little to conceal his intentions. He was a man fascinated by puzzles, and to him, Allison Cameron was currently the biggest puzzle of all.

Finally he nodded his head and took a seat on the couch, casually laying his cane on his lap.

"So you think you have me all figured out?" Cameron asked, stepping in the room with both hands perched on hips_. Obviously her 'on guard' stance_, House thought.

"Well, I thought I did," House replied. "Usually a person's dvd collection is pretty telltale of their personality but there's a few in yours I can't figure out."

"Oh yeah?" Cameron questioned, "Which ones are giving you a hard time?"

"Well the Disney classics are obvious. In fact, if you didn't have _Bambi_ stashed away in here I'd be worried. You have the obvious chick flicks and heart warmers covered with _Beaches_ and _Love Story_. The only dvd I can't quite wrap my mind around is _Reservoir Dogs. _Why would a person like you own her own copy of _Reservoir Dogs_?"

"That strikes you as odd?" Cameron questioned. "Actually it's one of my favorite movies."

"You do know it's not about puppies don't you?"

"I know House, I've seen it like fifteen times. A girl can't enjoy a gory movie every once in a while?"

"Some girls? Yes. You? No."

"Well Dr. House, there are many things you don't know about me."

Before he could make some sort of clever response Cameron had whisked herself out of the room to fetch the coffee.


	3. part 3

**This is the last chapter**.

They drank their coffee together on the couch in silence. It wasn't the comfortable type of silence exchanged between couples that had known each other for so long. It was the excruciatingly painful type of silence that left both parties feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

In the awkward silence Cameron was able to steal glances at House out of the corner of her eye. He often made faces like he was thinking about saying something, but then decided against it, once again starring at the ceiling for guidance. Finally, after five minutes of complete silence, Cameron couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" Cameron said.

House rolled his eyes at the question. For some reason every time she asked a question he was left searching for some other answer to cover up the truth. He was beginning to be exhausted with the entire process.

"Ask away," he finally answered, reaching in his pocket and fiddling with his vicodin.

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"You left your keys in my lap," House answered.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

Since she looked like she was ready to press further House jumped in and attempted to change the direction of the conversation. He really wasn't look forward to having the 'do you like me' discussion tonight. Hastily he spit out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Did you enjoy yourself this morning? Playing in the snow?" He asked.

For a minute Cameron looked confused, like she couldn't quite remember anything before the moment he walked into her apartment.

"This morning?" she questioned. "Like before I came into work? You were watching me?"

"Well you were kinda hard to miss," House amended. "You were outside laughing at children and throwing bundles of snow in the air. You looked like a god damned Hallmark card. Is that something you like to do?"

"On occasion, yes. That's the thing about you House. You see me for 10 hours a day, in the hospital, and you think you have me all figured out. The truth is there's more to me than you'll ever know."

"I feel like I'm being taught some sort of lesson. Do continue Dr. Cameron, I rarely receive failing grades. What do I need to know to figure you out?"

"I love snow. I didn't have much of it growing up so I have a renewed appreciation of it now. I read. Anything and all the time. I love movies. Sad ones, happy ones, gory ones, and especially musicals. I've seen Chicago on Broadway 8 times. I used to paint. I go out every Saturday night and dance. Even though I'm a doctor I've been known to smoke a cigarette when I'm drunk. I have a shoe problem. I own over 100 pairs of shoes but continue to wear only one. I've been in love. I didn't get married to be a martyr; I got married because I was in love. I miss having someone to love. I miss having someone to touch..."

Before she could continue he grasped onto her arms and seemed to be searching for something in the vast array of her blue eyes. She was surprised by his touch. The kiss that followed surprised her even more. Of all the times she had imagined the kiss it had never been like this. It wasn't rushed or frantic like she'd thought. His lips were gentle as they parted against hers and she found the stubble on his face to be lulling her into some sort of trance.

When she'd started the rant it was to prove a point. He thought he knew her. But he didn't know her like she wanted him to. He didn't know her hobbies or any of her imperfections. The only person he knew was the Allison Cameron that sometimes cried over patients and had lost a husband when she was young. She wanted to show him there was more. She had never wanted to bring up her husband or the emptiness he had left behind.

When he shifted on the couch to bring her closer, Cameron pulled away from the kiss. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She didn't want to be kissed because he felt sorry for her. She wanted to be kissed because he wanted her.

"Dr. House, wait."

"You'd think after your tongue's been down my throat you could call me Greg." He replied, taking control of his breathing and dropping the locks of hair he held firmly in his grip.

"My objective wasn't to make you feel sorry for me."

"And what exactly makes you think I feel sorry for you?" House inquired. "I have a bum leg and have to take a shower sitting down. As a rule of thumb I don't feel sorry for anyone."

"Then why did you kiss me?" Cameron questioned.

"You graduated from med school. Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees?"

She replied by giving him that famous glare that implied '_that's not good enough_.'

"Do you think I would have done that if I didn't want to? You know me well enough to be cognizant to the fact that I don't do anything I don't want to. And what I really want to do now is kiss you again. Is that okay with you?"

Although she did look rather confused she nodded her head and let him take her in his arms once more. The kiss was slow and deliberate. His hands were placed firmly at her sides, almost as if he were afraid of offending her by placing them someplace else. After what seemed like hours Cameron pulled away once again.

"You know I'm not delicate House, you can touch me if you want."

He replied by way of a rather odd look. At first he looked deep into her eyes and then shifted his examination to his hands tightly fisted at her sides. He couldn't help half smirking to himself. He could give speeches to hundreds of people without batting an eyelash. He could probably perform thousands of surgeries blindfolded but the thought of being intimate with Allison Cameron scared the shit out of him.

"I guess I'm a little out of practice," He sighed. "Contrary to what Foreman believes I haven't had the pleasure of a really great hooker in years."

"We can go slow," she smiled.

"For god's sake, Cameron, I'm not a virgin or anything. You just gotta let me warm up a bit."

"Okay," she smiled shyly. "Should we kiss again?"

"Sounds good," he nodded.

This time when they kissed his hands immediately became a little more adventurous. Instead of being firmly placed at her sides she could feel them creeping around her stomach and toying with the lower hem of her shirt. As his hands migrated further upward she shifted her own into his hair, giving him better access to her breasts.

When his hands finally reached their destination it seemed like they both let out a simultaneous groan of pleasure. Without giving any warning, Cameron abruptly pulled away, dislodging his hands, and once again leaving him with a puzzled expression on his face.

His confusion was replaced with fast growing appreciation when she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the couch beside them. This time when his hands grasped her body their destination was not her breasts. Agilely he reached behind her back, liberating her from the confines of her modest pink bra in less than 5 seconds.

When she looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a devious smirk House couldn't deny her a smirk of his own.

"I guess it's like riding a bike," he admitted.

Before Cameron could supply him with her own clever quip his eyes took in the wondrous spill of her breasts before him. Suddenly becoming a little shy and a tad bit vulnerable she used her right hand in an attempt to cover herself up. Realizing her sudden discomfort House pulled her closer and once again placed his lips against hers.

Throughout the kiss he could feel her loosening up and gradually her hand fell away from her chest. Acknowledging the invitation his lips receded from hers and took their rightful position teasing the nipple of her right breast.

"Oh god," she sighed, lacing her fingers in his hair as his tongue assaulted her chest.

"I said you can call me Greg," he quipped, relinquishing his lips from her nipple and slowly making his way back to her mouth.

Feeling more comfortable with her own body she was now anxious to reveal more of his. Never breaking the kiss, she began nimbly working her fingers at the buttons on his shirt. After she had finagled the final ivory button he helped her shrug the blue shirt from his shoulders.

She let out a sigh of disappointment when she realized there was still a t-shirt separating her hands from his warm chest. Never one to miss a cue, House pulled the old t-shirt over his head and placed it on the couch beside hers.

Focusing on his face, she used her hands to map out the upper half of his body. His forearms were solid and chiseled while his chest and stomach were covered with just the right amount of hair for her to twist in her fingers.

When she was thoroughly satisfied in exploring his upper torso she moved her hands down lower and began to undo the button and zipper of his pants. When he immediately tensed up she could have sworn he was holding his breath. As she tenderly wrapped her hand around his straining erection his eyes seemed to roll someplace in the back of his head.

When she gradually began to pump he looked as if he were fighting a war with himself. While his body begged her to continue his brain recognized that if she didn't stop soon this little altercation would be over before it got a chance to start.

Finally his brain won the battle of wills and he broke the kiss.

"Cameron, this can't happen here," he breathed.

"You don't want to do this?" She questioned, trying to hide the hurt look that flickered into her eyes.

"Oh we're going to do this, just not on the couch. You know, cripple, bum leg, and all that jazz. Do you have a bed in this place?"

"Oh, of course," she replied, obviously relieved that this wasn't going to end.

Impetuously she hopped to her feet and headed in the direction of her bedroom. Before House could even pry himself off the couch she turned around and supplied him with an anxious smile.

"You think you could give me a minute or two then come in?" She asked.

"I can do that," he nodded at her retreating form.

Sitting alone on the couch he let out an audible sigh. What was he doing? He hadn't had sex in almost five years and here he was about to hit the sack with an employee half his age. It had been so long since his dick was touched by a woman he was surprised he didn't blow it when she unbuttoned his pants.

In the two minutes he sat waiting on the couch he contemplated running out the door about ten times. Each time he remembered Cameron's gentle touch and her pert little breasts and knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Finally she called out from the bedroom and he eased himself off the couch and onto his feet. God he felt foolish. Here he was half naked and using his cane to enter her bedroom. Deep down he felt about eighty years old. On his slow descent down the hallway he admonished if there were any candles or rose petals he was out the door.

Entering the room he was pleased to notice the only light came from a dim bedside lamp. There were zero candles in sight and the only thing remotely resembling rose petals was the red poinsettia placed on the nightstand for decoration.

Cameron sat on the edge of the bed awaiting his arrival. She had removed her pants and now wore only a pair of pink cotton underwear and a smile. Although she felt a bit silly his approving grin made her feel right at home. He noticed she had done something different with her hair and there was now a silver packaged condom on the nightstand waiting to be used.

Momentarily he felt like a hesitant teenager. Here she was, waiting for him on the bed, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Should he remove his clothes as well? Should he kiss her? Should he wait for her to come to him?

While he was fighting the silent battle in his mind Cameron broke the silence…and the tension.

"Do you need to take a vicodin before we start?" She questioned, feeling rather foolish for her choice in words.

"I'd like a vicodin," he laughed. "In fact, I'd love a vicodin, but unless you'd rather have sex with yourself I should probably save it for later."

"Oh," Cameron apologetically smiled. So the vicodin did have an effect on his libido.

Finally ready to make a move he ambled over to the bed and had a seat beside her. He threw his cane over the side and for several moments he just sat there and stared. Cameron was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable at his gaze. When she brought her hand up to shyly cover herself he quickly held it in his grasp.

"How can I look at you with your hand in the way?" He questioned.

"How could I forget," she sighed. "I'm art for the lobby, look all you want."

He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of their first flirtatious conversation. A flirtation that was ending tonight and morphing into something new. Would it last? Probably not. Would he enjoy it while it lasted? Hell yes.

"If you were art in the lobby right now I seriously doubt there'd be any empty beds in the entire hospital."

She could have continued the conversation but she realized it for what it really was. She was stalling. She wanted to share this night with him more than anything but she wasn't entirely sure what the result would bring. Would this be it? One night and then back to their separate corners, or would this be the start to something more? Temporarily unconcerned with the answer she was ready for action. Now.

He was a little taken aback when she softly pushed him back on the mattress. His erection caught on before his brain had a chance to. It was go time.

She straddled him as mercifully as she could. She knew he hadn't taken any vicodin in quite some time and the last thing she wanted was for sex with her to be synonymous with pain. Once she found herself in a comfortable position she bent down and connected her lips with his. The position turned out to be rather advantageous for House who was easily able to take hold of her firm breasts as they landed gently on his chest.

Soon she was grinding her hips against an erection that was begging to be released from the confines of restricting black pants. As she bent down to nibble on his neck House let out a sigh that was begging for mercy.

"God Cameron, you're killin me here," He replied through strained gasps.

When she sufficiently worked them both into a frenzy she agilely slid down his body so that she was face to face with the zipper of his pants. Coming to the conclusion that he was wearing far too many clothes she deftly unzipped his pants and proceeded to remove the offending garments.

During her mission she paused to steal a glimpse of the scar tissue the infarction had left behind. Curiosity almost over took her but she thought twice about giving into her urge to touch it. They had come this far and she wasn't willing to let her meddling throw it all away now.

When she saw his size she almost choked. How on earth was her tiny little body going to accommodate that?

When she took him into her mouth House thought he would surely pass out. The warm enclosure of her mouth was a stark contrast to the cool air of the bedroom. Before she got the chance to please him any more he was pulling at her arms and bringing her back towards him.

"I'm really trying not to embarrass myself, if at all possible," he breathed. "And as I can see it you're currently wearing more clothes than me."

Gently he lifted her off of him and rolled her to the side. Looking at his arms she was not at all surprised by his strength. When she was comfortably seated beside him he very slowly rolled on his side to face her. By the grimace of his features she could tell his leg was hurting with every movement.

As he lay beside her his left hand snaked out to touch the elastic at the top of her modest pink panties. When he began to pull them down she shifted her butt into the air making the task a great deal easier. Seconds later the remnants of her underwear joined the pile of his clothes already on the floor.

This time when he kissed her his hands quickly roamed to uncharted territory. While his fingertips graced the primly trimmed entrance to her body she casually opened her legs wider, providing him with more access to her feminine wiles.

At first he was hesitant. He hadn't done this in a long time. Her gentle moans gave him the courage to press further. He was a doctor for god's sake. He knew where everything was and if her moans were any indication then he was right on target.

As he inserted an index finger he could feel her walls clench around him. After awhile he used his thumb to trace little circles on her clit causing her to bite down on his neck to avoid further screams.

Her hips began to grind against his hands. She couldn't hold back the gasps any longer. She could feel herself beginning to slip over but wouldn't allow her body the satisfaction without having him buried deep inside.

"I need you inside me," she panted. "Don't send me over without you inside," she half pleaded.

Because he was worked into a frenzy himself he easily complied. Relinquishing his grasp on her body she rolled over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom that lay there.

The game of cat and mouse they were playing for close to a year was finally coming to a head. When she rolled the condom on him his body involuntarily twitched in response. She was all set to straddle him once again when his firm arm pushed her toward the bed.

Ignoring the pain radiating from his leg he rose above and placed his body over hers. She instinctively brought her knees up and spread her legs wide to accommodate him. As she spread her legs apart she could feel the head of his cock slip down between them and find a resting place at her wet entrance. Finding her wet and ready he entered her in one swift motion. Instantly she cried out, the orgasm leaving her helpless and weak. It took all of his concentration not to follow her over the edge. Cameron's body bucked in response as he slammed into her over and over again.

She could feel herself vastly approaching orgasm again and dug her nails deftly into his back. This time when she called out it was far too much for him to take. Losing control his body became rigid and he emptied himself into her, following her call of carnal bliss.

0000000000

If he felt like he was 80 before he now felt closer to 95. As his spent body lay on top of hers there was one thought circling his mind: vicodin. As if reading his thoughts Cameron swung her arm over the side of the bed and rifled through his jeans. When she agilely shook the pill bottle to gain his attention he could have cried.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked, gratefully accepting the two pills she shook into his hand.

"No," she replied. "I just thought that after all that you deserved a little extra gratification."

He was about to offer another clever response when his cell phone rang out from somewhere on the floor. Thinking it may be some sort of an emergency from the hospital, Cameron was quick to scoop up the blaring phone from its resting place.

Looking at the caller ID House let out and audible snicker. While opening the phone with one hand he used the other to shush Cameron so she wouldn't be heard.

"Whhhaaatt?" House answered, using his best five-year-old voice.

"So how'd it go at Cameron's?" Wilson asked

"Cameron's?"

"House, tell me you dropped off her keys! There's three feet of snow out there!"

"Oh, right, keys. Yup, mission accomplished," House dryly answered.

"Did you two make nice?"

"Well I didn't throw her down in the snow again if that's what you're asking."

"So what happened?" Wilson questioned.

"God Jimmy, I was sleeping. I'll tell you tomorrow." House sighed.

"Fine, you can fill me in over lunch, and you're buying."

"Fine. Bye."

Clicking his cell phone shut he supplied Cameron with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I guess my pillow talk is lacking."

"On the contrary, I find your conversations with Dr. Wilson to be extremely intriguing," she smiled.

On the verge of retorting he was interrupted by a ringing phone once again. Annoyed by the interruption he picked up the phone on the nightstand and yelled into it.

"Whhaaattt?"

"Just checking," Wilson answered.

Momentarily confused by his friend's words House was only able to catch on when he found Cameron grinning below him. While focusing all his attention on Cameron he was unable to recognize the cell phone he answered was hers. Realizing his mistake he grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake. Can't anyone have a personal life around here?" He yelled.

"Not likely," Wilson answered. "And if you want to keep things private maybe you should get a little better at covering things up. You're an insomniac that's in bed at 9:00? And you'll buy me lunch tomorrow? Good cover secret agent man."

"Fine, fine. You can lecture me tomorrow when _you_ buy _me _lunch." House replied.

"Lecture? Hell, I'm happy for you. In fact I'm thinking of giving Cameron some sort of humanitarian award. She really took one for the team," he joked.

"Night Jimmy," House answered, swiftly clicking the phone shut.

Looking down at Cameron's smile he couldn't help but smirk.

"Glad you find this amusing Dr. Cameron."

Her only response was another seductive smile.

"Vicodin's kicking in, I should probably roll off of you now." House stated, feeling a bit awkward for still being lodged inside her.

"Uh, okay," she replied, unsure of the appropriate response.

He rolled off her in a disciplined manner. He was careful not to jar his leg and he didn't want to cause her any discomfort either. Lying on his back facing the ceiling he still couldn't believe what he had just done. His brain had helped him to push her away for so long but tonight his body had betrayed him

For a long while there was silence. House stared up at the ceiling while Cameron wracked her brain for something poignant to say. Finally House broke his glare with the white tiles and the silence that had taken over the room.

"I guess I should be going," he sighed, looking in her direction but not meeting her eyes. "We do have to work in the morning."

"You could always stay here," Cameron shyly answered. "The roads are bad and I don't know what Wilson would do if I let anything happen to you."

"Okay, sounds good."

She was surprised and thrilled at his quick compliance.

"And besides, I'm not quite done with you for the night."

"I knew this insomnia would come in handy sometime," he smirked. "Give me a few minutes to recover and I'll be right back in the game."

"Sure," she smiled, still remaining firmly on her side of the bed.

"But I wouldn't be opposed to you coming over here to join me," he said, this time locking eyes with hers.

"You want me to lay over there with you?" She questioned, confused by his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Good. Yeah, okay." He spouted the words while shaking his head the entire time. She knew this was uncharted territory for him and she appreciated the effort he was making on her behalf.

When she ambled over to his side of the bed he lifted up his arm to let her in. At first his arm was stiff and uncomfortable but soon his fingers were tracing lazy circles on her shoulder.

She knew it wouldn't last forever. Hell, she'd be surprised if it lasted throughout the week. But as the snow drifts piled up outside the door she was able to nod off to sleep a fully satisfied woman.

END


End file.
